Music
by BlackBerrz
Summary: Kanade wasn't expecting to be a super hero when Ryou had turned her into a mew for a alternative leader. Kish takes it upon him self to discover what shes about after letting go of Ichigo. but, of course, things turned into a tangled ball? ( rated T for language. the tittle wont make sense to non-readers )
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. I'm kinda stuck on Mad world. I'll try to finish soon. This story was originally named Amnesia, but it has changed. I tweaked it here and there and planned it all out. So I hope you enjoy another Kish x O.C. Also, I dont just want to do Tokyo Mew Mew. I've watched and remember: Angel Beats, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Ouran Highschool Host Club, Princess Tutu, Moonphase, almost finished, Magical lyrical girl Nanoha, first anime and I didn't go through season A or whatever. I would love to do any fanfiction you would like, please enjoy and comment. I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, if I did, Kish and Ichigo would have been together. Enjoy, Nya!**

Ichigo stared at the calendar, wishing the year would go away. For the next two years that brat Kanade would be staying with them. She narrowed her eyes wishing her mew powers would let it burst into flames. "Ichigo it's not going away hun," her mother said. Ichigo's eyes shot to her.  
"If I stare at it long enough it will burn up and not be true," she spat. Her mother shook her head

"Why don't you like Kanade?"

"Because she's stuck up-"

"Ichigo, she's the most carefree, and laid back person in the world." her mother retorted, not lying one bit. Kanade wasn't a snob like Minto, not even close. She'd rather do work all by herself. Kanade and Ichigo were like Yin and Yang, and worse of all, because of their connection. _She_ became a mew too. Kanade was a beautiful white haired girl. She had the perfect body, and light gold brownish eyes, that flickered in sarcasm. She would never admit it, but she was jealous.

"Shes weird! She has an obsession with weird music!"

"I believe in America it's called 'rock' music," her mother stated. "And you shouldn't be talking about obsessions, just like you have with that Massaya kid." Ichigo blushed

"I'm _not_ obsessed..." she muttered. Her mind couldn't help but shoot to Kish and his obsession with her. She groaned just thinking about it.

**CRASH**

"Um what was that?" Her mother asked referring to the noise up in Ichigo's room. Ichigo laughed a little so she didn't seem so awkward.

"Um, my books must have fell. I'll talk to you about Kanade later mum," She replied nervously. _Damn it Masha! What did i say about being loud!?_ she thought outraged. she raced upstairs and closed her door

" Masha what did i say about being loud?" she said angrily turning on her lights. she looked over to see, the person she didnt want to see strangling her pink puff ball.

" Kisshu stop strangling my robot thingy!" she scolded the alien taking masha from him.

" That thing bit me!" he said.

" Masha doesn't even have teeth kish. " Ichigo said, wondering how gullible he really was.

" You need to stop coming here kish. i-i just dont think of you in that way-"

" Im not here about that" he said serious. his face was straight and it was almost scary to see him like it. Ichigo looked at him, he wasn't toying with her.

" To be honest, im over your rejections." he stated. it kinda stung Ichigo to hear it come from him.

" What is this about your 'alternative' leader?" he said dangerously. she looked at him confused

" What are you talking about? im the only Mew leader." Ichigo said, he looked at her, coldly. she shivered

" Theres _another_ mew?" he spat. her face became shocked.

" How do you know about that!?" she demanded

" Well it seems Lettuce will tell Pai anything while shes under the influence." he almost smiled while saying that.

" You drugged Lettuce!?" she asked outraged " You bastard! i'll kill you! "

"who is it." he asked. eyes shimmering a gold that she never knew.

" i-i dont-" he pinned her to the wall. close to her face, but he wasn't going to steal a kiss.

" Dont give me that shit ichigo." he snarled. " tell me who she is." he whispered.

wided eyed she stared at him. his eyes were narrow, and determined. the faith of his planet was at risk.

" Her name is Kanade."


	2. Kanade

***Kanades POV***

I yelled at my IPod

" NO damn it! why would you turn off during Three-Days-Grace!" it was one of my favorite bands, and it freakin died! well thats Pandora for you ( i hate it when i run out of hours -_-)

" Hey shut up! no one even likes them!" some guy on the plane yelled back. i turned to him, fire in my eyes.

" What did ya just say Bitch." i scolded

" i said shut up and that no one likes them" he said, not caring.

"And what are you!? some weird cosplayer!?" i said picking up his link hat. but, unfortunately, i was taken away by security.

***Later***

I sat on the bench, looking around to see if i saw my family. i had my headphones on, listening to my music. the velvet sound of violin flooded into my ears and i breathed out heavily. music explained my feelings. that new music like Katy Perry or One Direction, it just didnt connect to how i felt. music is about singing about what you feel, not about some girl that sneaks out every night, with a tight dress and the top cut low. or even about your frickin break-up and how you get back at him. the music i listen to is the reality of the world for the people dont have happy endings. music makes me feel better, and thats why i loved it. American Rejects made sense, Fall Out Boy, Skillet, Shinedown, The Goo-Goo Dolls, even One Republic. i just didnt get the feelings that Taylor Swift gets, i dont like a plastic bag drifting in the wind. i dont feel like i can't stop, and i won't stop. i dont feel like doing that. i just want a life with feelings that actually made sense. was that too much to ask for? i saw Ichigo's mother waving, and Ichigo with a painted smile on her face. i grinned and got up, walking to them

" Hello Kandy!" she said hugging me

" Sakura, its been too long! how are you?" i asked hugging my aunt back

" Im good. " she said. i turned to ichigo.

" Hey Strawberry!" i winked at her. she suddenly 'gahhed' and went pale. did i do sumethin wrong?

" er... did i say something?" i asked her. she returned to her normal color and shaked her head

" Nah, its just i'd rather you not call me that" she said

" Too bad little cuz." i said. she pouted " Were's a seven eleven? i want a slurpee or something"

" and this is your room!" Ichigo said, opening a door. inside, it was dark shade of red, with a white bed, and a dresser.

" Cool." i said putting down my bag.

" we just had the guest house built in so please enjoy yourself and if you need anything we have a intercom." she informed me

" Okay." i said and winked " Still in love with that Massaya kid eh'?" i asked. she blushed

" maybe..." she said, but she actually looked unsure. i lifted her chin so she could look at me.

" Do you like someone else?" i asked. her face gave me the answer i needed

" Of course not!" her red face blurred

" Is it like someone you dont want to then?" i asked. if even possible, she got redder

" No! frickin mind reader!" she yelled and ran out. i laughed and closed the door. i put on my headphones, grabbed a box of pocky, and some hot chocolate and sat down on the couch, cuddling down with a book. it was getting colder, but i loved the season change.

***3rd person preview***

Kanaddes golden eyes glimmered as she turned the page, in an important scene. but, little did she know that another pair of gold eyes were watching her.

" Ichigo i dont wanna frickin go with you." Kanade groaned as ichigo struggled to pull her out of bed

" Its three in the afternoon! get up!" she said, pulling on her hand. Kanade reached with her other hand and grabbed the pillow next to her, she would've grabbed the one she was laying on, but ichigo already took that away. She swung the pillow at ichigo, hitting her in the face. Ichigo fell down, bringing Kanade down on top of her.

" Get off me your fat!" Ichigo yelled

" I weigh 95 pounds. and im fourteen. you weigh like 105 and your twelve."

" Thats cause im not a twig like you! i'll also break you like a twig unless you get off me!"

" You can't even break a pencil"

" I can too!"

" Cannot"

"Can too!"

"Cannot"

"can too!" she yelled again

"Can too" Kanade tricked her

" Cannot!" Ichigo said " wait what."

" IM ALWAYS RIGHT now let me sleep" Kanade said resting her eyes.

" then go to bed!"

" Nah," i said " i like it here. its comfy" i added

" Gett off!" Ichigo struggled. Kanade pretended to snore and Ichigo laughed. Kanade laughed and rolled off Ichigo. Ichigo got up and left for work, Kanade went to meet her during the lunch hour and changed into a grey half jacket ( you know the shirts that look like hoods but aren't?) and a black skirt. then Kanade with to see what Ichigo's job was all about.


	3. Superhero

***3rd person POV.***

Kanade walked down the streets with her headphones carefully placed on her head

' They're gonna clean up your looks

with all the lies and the books

to make a citizen out of you '

The song sang, she liked this song because it explained parents and how they were making teens their little pawns, she slightly smiled

' Because they sleep with a gun

to keep an eye on you, son

so they can watch all the things you do.'

She didnt want to be watched day and night, she wanted to live her own life, not someone elses

' Because the drugs never work

They're gonna give you a smirk

cause they've got methods of

keeping you clean '

Kanade didnt want to be controlled, she didnt want someone making choices for her. she wanted to be free to live her own life, not become some chess piece

' Because teenagers scare the living shit out of me,

They could care less, as long if someone will bleed

so darken your clothes, and strike a violent pose,

maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me'

She looked up and paused the song, there before her was a gaint cafe. not just a giant cafe. a _pink_ _castle_ Cafe. she couldn't believe this.

" Ew," she spat, a little girl looked up at her

" Dont you like it? its adorable!" she squealed

"No." Kanade replied, " Pink is the color of barf"

the little girl ran off, and Kanade shrugged. The sign read 'Cafe Mew Mew'.

she groaned, and walked in the cafe

( sorry fans of this band, its just random )

" I know you love me!

I know you care!

just shout whenever!

and i'll be there!"

Kanade gagged and put a hand over mouth. 'How could people not gag on their food and listen to this? Its like watching dissect a pig while eating bacon!' she thought, then came up a girl with blue hair

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew. how can i help you-"

" i want a chocolate cake, and coffe," Kanade decided. the blue haired girl sweat dropped

" arent you affraid of getting fat?" she blurted out

" Nah. id burn it off, unlike you i actually am active" Kanade siad, seeing that the girl had hardly any muscel

" What did you just say to me!?" she gasped

Kanade shrugged " The customer is always right"

The blue haired girl growled

" Bitch!"

" Hey," Kanade pouted, " thats not a nie word. ill have to stick some soap in that snob mouth of yours." Kanade said, raiseing her hand, looking at her nails

" Get out right now-" thats when she saw a tiny mark on her Shoulder, exposed by her shirt.

" Oh hey Kanade!" Ichigo greeted, seeing that she meet Minto,

" Hey strawberry" this time Minto actually chocked on her spit, and ichigo 'gahhed' again

" i'm-Sorry- but what!?" she choked out

" I said dont call me that!" Ichigo hissed

" Fine, little miss menstrual cycle " Kanade said. Ichigo went red in the face

" Shut up Kanade!" Minto scolded

" nag nag nag. is that all you people do here?" Kanade glared

"Why you-" Minto was cut off my a small dig

'Pika-Pikachu?' Kanades phone sounded. she took it out of her pocket and read the message

" Look ichigo," Minto said and pointed at her shoulder

" I know, dont show ryou."

*** About an hour later ***

" SHIROGANE!" Minto exploded, dragging Kanade in, who was on the floor her tongue sticking out.

" Uh..." Ryou trailed off seeing the scene

" What are you doing Minto?"

" This bitch called me lazy!" Minto exploded, again. Kanade somehow popped up

" Do we have to go through this whole bitch thing again?" Kanade groaned

" Ban her!" Mint demanded

" Well that's not harsh," Kanade said.

Ryou then saw who the girl was, and smirked. ' good. now we have another member' he thought.

Ichigo came in

" Kerrichrio i need a water for table 8..." Ichigo said seeing kanade

" DAMN IT MINT WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" Ichigo yelled fire in her eyes. Minto shrugged

" Im not your pet you stupid cat."

" Dont call me stupid you damn bird!" (...this sounds like Fruits Basket...)

" Shut up!" Ryou yelled

everthig went silent

" Ryou please dont, she needs to have a normal life" Ichigo begged

"huh.." Kanade whispered.

" Um, she already pretty much knows... just not the superhero part"

"superhero what!?" Kanade asked

" Eh... ive done this five times... eh... anyways.. your a mew mew. i spliced your genes with an animal and now you can become a superhero and protect earth from aliens. you have pretty much no choice and you have to work here" Ryou explained

" Ew no!" Kanade gagged " I'm not working in this 'My Little Pony' cafe!"

"huh" everyone said.

" you mean you dont mind being a superhero?" Mint asked

" Hell no! its cool! i can fight things now!" Kanade cheered.

"That was easy" Ryou said.

***Later... again***

" Mews!" ryou yelled from the Cafe door. the cafe closed at seven p.m and the girls were leaving. they stopped and turned.

" We've got a problem." he said

" i dont wannaa" Ichigo groaned.

" Get your ass out there Ichigo!" he yelled

" fine.." she sighed. " Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!"

" Mew Mew Mint! Metamorphosis!"

" Mew Mew Lettuce! Metamorphosis!"

" Mew MEw Pudding! Metamorphosis!"

" Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis!"

Kanade starred as they turned into superheroes.

" Uh.." She uttered. " Mew Mew Music Metamorphosis!" suddenly a lightish purple surrounded her and a Purple and black tube top appeared on her chest and led two straps down her hips to a skirt that poofed out, like ichigos, mut was pointed and drooped more down. Small purple and white ankle high boots appeared on her feet and her eyes turned purple

" woah" she looked behind her, which had a white cat tail, with a black lace ribbon on it. she had matching white ears, and had two small gun like things in her hands.

Instead of the mew choker around her neck, she had a necklace the was short and shaped like a silver raindrop.


	4. The Assignment

***3rd POv.**

" Where are the stupid girls!" Taruto exploded. Kish looked at him

" Relax you'll see that monkey girl soon" Tart went red and told me to shut up

" Pudding and I are just friends you baka! why does everyone think that i like her!? i dont!..." he went on with his rant while Kish looked at the sky and thought. yes, about Ichigo, but not in the way he always use to. "Her name is Kanade" the name rang through his head. he knew what he would do, but he wasn't sure about the new mew. he didnt know when she was coming. he might have to go to America to get the girl, he didnt even know english! he tapped his chin ' Kanade means to play a song...' he thought. he realized that the mew girls' powers are related to their name.. but what could she do? he had no idea. right then, a blue arrow zoomed by his head, he blinked

" Kisshu!" Mint barked at him

**Kanade pov.'s***

" Kisshu!" Mew mint barked at the person above her. he'd seemed not even moved by the arrow that almost took out his own eye!

" Hey birdbrain!" he greeted, snickering

" Lets get this over with already!" she snapped. i was behind a tree, like they told me too, i quickly jumped up onto a branch, narrowing my eyes, targeting the tall one in purple. He was ordering things around, like a chemria. this was a large.. slug. it had one eyes and it was trapping my fellow teammates in their space. they couldn't move. i changed my weapon, making it a ninja star. i threw it at Ichigos feet and the thing cut off. she dodged the monster and shot at it. i threw the rest at pudding, who was stuck to a tree. i changed my weapon back to a small gun and aimed. i clicked the safety off, ready to fire. but then, it was suddenly warmer around me. it was cold a moment ago, i breathed out, my breath coming out in a little puff of icy smoke. i began to pull on the trigger. then i felt arms go around my waist.

" GYAH!" i gasped misfiring and hitting the small ones foot. the arms pulled me back to a body lying against the tree, the person chuckled

" What do you think you're doing?" he asked me. i jumped up quickly, landing a couple off feet away from him. i aimed my gun at him

" Dont move" i whispered. he laughed. i clenched my teeth. i pulled the trigger and a bullet landed in the tree, just above his head. he slightly pouted. he pulled his leg up and kicked my side, sending me out of the tree. i let go of my weapon and grabbed the branch below him. i slithered quickly arounded it and climbed up. i saw two swords clipped to his pants. i lunged, grabbing them. i placed my knee on his leg and put a sword to his neck, one to the side of his head. he was shocked. i grinned

" You're quick" he stated

"thats what panther genes do to a girl" i spat at him. he sent his hand to my stomach. i let go of the swords and fell on the branch. i quickly got back on my feet, but i was too late. he tackled me onto the ground. i landed and kicked him off getting up, striking a pose.

'so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose. maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.'

i shot a round house kick at him. he dodged easily, and i threw a punch at him. he grabbed my wrist pushing it back.

" Mew Solo!" Mew Ichigo called my name

" Shut. Up. Ichigo." i snarled. he pushed it back all the way and went to punch me. i dodged to the side, and scratched him in the face. he blinked. i jumped on his chest, he grabbed my waist and brought me down on him. he quickly flipped me over, scanning me. thats when i saw his eyes. they were gold. the most beautiful gold, they were bright, and mischievous. we were staring at eachother. i shook my head and pushed him off hard. he fell to the ground. i quickly got my weapon and jumped up at the monster, cutting mint out of its body

" Maybe you shouldn't jump on the thing!?'' i suggested at her.

" Shut up!"

she fell off and i followed her. i changed my weapon to a Scythe and launched it at him. it died, leaving a jellyfish behind.

**later with the aliens**

" I can't believe it!" Tart complained

" That bitch hit my foot!" Pai looked at him

" Dont say that. " he ordered

" Whatever" he sighed. Pai continued to wrap Tarts foot, which had been shot in misfire.

" I noticed something about that mew" Kisshu stated, floating criss-crossed. he took another bite of the apple, then tossed it up and down in the air

" And what would that be?" Pai asked " Please dont tell me its something perverted."

" No, its not. She didnt have a mew pendent on her neck. she had a weird necklace.. and she could change her weapon.." he wondered

"Huh" Tart said

" I think this is the mew that has the key to getting mew aqua.." Pai said

" So? what's the plan?" Tart asked

" Well, i think that kisshu should get it from here"

" Why me?" he sighed he just got over ichigo, can't he have a break from girls?

" Because you fought with her. and your the touchy feeling guy" Pai said. Kisshu sighed.

" Fine."

" GET UP!"

" GYAHH!" i shrieked, falling out of my bed.

"get up! we need to go!" Ichigo yelled and stormed off. i checked my shirt, no blood. i sighed. i had no idea what happened, i had a nightmare, i do every night. ever since i came to tokyo when i was four. nightmares. different every time.. i got up, shaking the thought off,i changed into my clothes, and went to the door.

"Ryou will kill us." she muttered

" You think i care?" i smirked. i grabbed my laptop and walked out the door

**please rate and review! **


	5. Moved On

**sorry for the wait ^^**

I clicked on the icon representing math. Yes, I did online school. Seeing that i moved around alot, it seemed to be the best option.

'x=Y+R+52X19'

i groaned. good lord, this was impossible. i exited the thing and grabbed my bag.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ryou asked me. i looked at hi

"Where life takes me" i sneered

" You're suppose to stay here, Ichigo told me what you do-"

" Ichigo dosen't know shit blondie" I spat. He blinked. he wasn't expecting that.

" I'm going to the park." i said and walked out of the door.

**3rd pov**'

Kanade strumed on my guitar, playing, Lips Of An Angel.

"_My girl's in the next room. sometimes i wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on_" she muttered the lyrics in english. most of the time, she wasn't aloud to be alone. even though she was older than Ichigo, she still had to have at least a person she knew 100ft away.

"I_t's really good to hear your voice sayin' my name sounds so sweet, coming from the lips of an angel, it makes me weak_." she sang quietly. She was alone, but she was still quite. meanwhile, a certain someone teleported in front of her. Kanade didnt notice, focused on hitting the correct strings.

" _And i never wanna say goodbye. boy you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel" _

" So you're American?" kish said, making her stop. she gasped and looked up.

"What are you doing here!?" she asked. she stood up

" I asked you a question." he said, rasing a eyebrow.

" Okay yea i am." she stated " What are you doing here?"

" Eh. i dunno. i thought i'd come to greet the new cat." Kanade raised an eyebrow

"Cat..?"

"Ryou!" Kerrichrio called. He came down, eating a bannana.

" What" he asked

" We have trouble. Kish is going up against Kanade.

" Send Ichigo." He suggested.

" Shes late." he stated

" Well make masha tell her" Kerrichrio nodded and pushed a button.

"Nngh!" Kanade grunted as the alien pinder her to the tree, hands above her head. she didnt dare move, she kept her head down, expecting to be stabbed. he lifted her chin, his nose close to her's. her eyes were wide, staring into his. he skimmed his lips on her cheek, sending hot breathe on her face. she blushed hard, and began to squirm a bit. thats when Ichigo came in.

She stood there, watching him. she couldn't believe it. he had finally moved on. this is what she had always wanted. but, why did it hurt? she could feel her throat become scratchy as tears formed in her eyes. She whimpered a little, making Kanade's eyes quickly look over at her. Kish moved, and smirked at Ichigo.

" Latter kitten" he told kanade, winking. Kanade touched her cheek, rubbing it.

"That was..." Ichigo muttered. that was his nickname for _her_.Not Kanade. Kanade quickly went over to her.

" Who does he think he is!" she spat, she was not happy.

Kanade walked home, in the dark. she had done extra around the cafe because she had tripped over Puddings ball. she even cut her finger, but she was fine. sure it stung. She looked up, and saw a tiny drop of rain fall on her hand. she frowned, she would have to hurry.

"hey" Kish greeted, biting on her ear a little. she instantly gasped and turned

"k-kisshu." she muttered " Dont do that.."

"Awe. is the little Panther cub shy?" he teased. she raised an eyebrow at him

"Uh.. im just gonna go now..." she said, walking a little faster. He teleported in front of her, and she bumped into him. she pushed herself off him.

"aw" he pouted

" I said stop!" she growled and ran home. He turned, watching her.

" You're something else Kanade.." he whispered

" And this time, "

" _I won't let you go"_


	6. ANWriters block

**hey guys. i know. this isnt a chapter. but its just an update.**

**Ryou : Shut up and get to it you blondie**

**Me : Shut up Ryou!**

**Ryou : well. meow.**

**Ichigo : datz meh line! D:**

**me : anyways. ive been thinking-**

**Taruto : uh-oh**

**Me : SHUT UP MIDGET!- anyways. i wanted to make.. another,,tmm...fanfic.. AGAIN. BUT!its different. after the new enemies- the roses gang or whatever- the mews lose their powers. and go on living normal lives. to keep them safe Ryou sends them to America. thats right people, 'MERICA! they grow up, and have kids. of course. so do the aliens, but.. ryou was a bit stupid. Their daughters each have a piece of Mew Aqua they can't get out of them! and, the aliens see this. hoping to help their planet aid and begin to rejoin with the human race, they send their sons, Katzu, Atsukau (Kai), and Hotaru, to earth to retrieve this, ryou activates their powers. **

**i want it to take place in america, but, the aliens and mews speak japanese. the aliens know ost of the human lauange, , i want their kids to have normal names. like english names. i want to have them thrown in like they were, but it just seems weird to change it. so, i, the awesome bunny that i am, made it fit! in America, North Carolina, (the scenery fits it ) there is another cafe mew mew.**

**Pai : ... this is sad.**

**Kish : I wanna be married to Ichigo!**

**Ichigo : Ew!**

**Taruto : Im too young to loose my virginity!**

**me : ugh. stahp. **

**Ryou : so wrap up. this parts important**

**Me: **_! please, PLEASE. i need people for this, please send your OC in. you can send as many as you would like. im begging you!_

_heres mine_

Name : Annie

Gender : female

Age : 16

Parent : Ichigo

color : white

hair : long and blonde, cut into layers and reaches down to the crook of arms

eyes : Green/hazel

mew hair : lighter blonde

mew eyes : Grey

Mew outfit : resembling Zakuro's but is white and black. fuzzy knee guards that looks like panda legs ( you get it ) panda gloves, that have claws on them

animal : Red Panda

normal outfit :mid thigh light shorts, with a grey under top with light brown top. combat boots.

i am begging you. please, PM me, anything! ill give you credit!

okay okay. i'll work on music now.

see ya Nya!


	7. Lies?

**Hey guys, sorry it took me a while. i got an idea, when i was watching Tarzan. dont ask how. I think it was a little too early for kish to be playing dirty tricks on our panter.. so.. let's shine some light on what i think will be a good plot. **

"**I use to think they were lighthouses"**

**- To The Moon**

***3rdPOV****

"what is it this time Pai" Kish groaned. Pai stood up from where he was sitting with Tartou, who was bowing his head.

"So have you found your new 'kitten'?" he growled. Kish looked at him confused

" Uh no, im over the red head. and what are you talking about?" he said

" Dont play dumb!" he slammed his hand on the table " Do you know what happens if Deep Blue-Sama finds out you fell in love with a human again!?"

" Um... have the chemicals finally gotten to your head?" he asked teasing, Pai only grew angrier

" You cannot do this again Kisshu! You cannot put our lives in danger because of your idiotic brain!" Pai said, pushing

"Whoa, take it easy. what's wrong?" Kish said, seeing the fire in his eyes

" That stunt you pulled on that new mew!?I warned you the first time that i would solve the problem one way or the other! same here. get over yourself kisshu"

" I was training yesterday! i wasn't pulling any stunts on the mews! Deep Blue would kill me!" Kisshu shouted

" Well then why did Tartou see you 'playing' with that Kanade chick!?"

"huh" Kish looked at tart

" He was! i saw him! he was trying to pull one over us! we was wearing different clothes" Tart stated

" I only have this one! " he said

" You reversed your colors you liar!"

" move!" Pai grunted punching Kisshu, thus him backing into the wall. Tart's eyes grew big

" Pai!" Pai ignored him, storming into the aliens room. He opened his dresser, looking through the inventory. nothing. Kish held his cheek, staring at him. pai had hit him pretty hard, he even broke the skin. he use to be like this, but that was fixed when he was put into combat with the mews. He turned to Kish, looking at him

"Kisshu-"

" Just shut the hell up Pai." He said, teleporting to earth.

I swept the floors of the cafe, looking at the ground. were their more of the aliens? she had many questions..i walked into the lab, where Ryou was.

"Eh, Ryou?" i asked. Ryou looked up,

" i um, had some questions about the aliens.." i said, back to my shyer self. i may act bubbley, and sarcastic, but its only sometimes.

"Shoot." he said sitting down. I sat down next to him

"Well, is there more than three?" i asked

"Well.. no, theres a guy thats on our side, and then their leader." he explained.

" Oh are the four all brothers or something?" i asked ( this is not said in the anime/manga and people think differently of this all the time. this is what i think. )

" Er... well, we think that they are. Taruto- the little one- looks alot like Kisshu, but we think Pai is a relative of some sort"

"What about the other one?"

"huh? no" he said " he looks nothing like them, and fights with them constantly.. why are you so interested with the Cyniclons?" he asked

" Well yesterday, i was outside, and this guy came up to me and was.. being.. a creep. i'll put it that way. not he didnt look like the others did. he kinda looked like that green one... isn't his name Kish or something?" i asked. he looked at me

"Huh? Kisshu? how can he look like him"

" Well, we was wearing the same type of clothes, but they were a different color." I informed him

"..I..I dont know." he said. i raised my eyebrows.

" Okay. here's one about myself. why am i the only mew that can change weapons?" i asked

"Well.. we dont know. but your just as powerful as Ichigo, thats because you were both transformed at the same time. we shot at her, and it sorta bounced off and onto you. the other four are just rebounds." he told me

" So their could be more mew mews?"

he shrugged " I guess." i groaned

" 'i guess' isn'ta answer" i sighed " Thanks for your help anyways."

_~ okay diary, this is what i found out about yesterday. apparently theres maybe five aliens _

_(OnO) and i think i've got them all down straight._

_Kisshu is the green haired alien, he's really clever and quiet. like me. the little one is named Taruto. and the tall one is Pai. i have no idea what that guy was about yesterday.~ _i wrote the next day

_knock knock _

" Hey," Ichigo came in, a box of pizza in her hand " What's up?" she said quietly.

" you know.. just stuff." i said.

" Today's that day isn't it?" She asked me. i nodded. a year ago, my mother died giving birth to my little sister. sadly enough, i raised her, but i didnt have what it took to be mother. She died too a month later. Her name was Tora, it means bird. i'd sing her that song every night.. until she got sick.

" I'm sorry..." She said. i narrowed my eyes. i hated it when people took pity on me. i didnt need it. I was better than to ask for that.

"Well what's done is done. " i said

" hey, you wouldn't mind a sleep over would you?"

"Huh?" i asked. right then, a playful pudding bounced into my room, in an orange nightgown. Minto walked in, holding hot chocolate in a slick blue night dress. Zakuro came in in messy clothes, and Lettuce came in some normal pajamas.

**3rd POV**

"Okay so how do you like being a mew nanoda!? " Pudding asked Kanade, taking a bite of candy. Kanade stuck a spoon of ice cream in her mouth and thought.

" Well, i think its pretty nice. i like it" she stated " But-"

"UH OH NANODA!" Pudding gasped " THERES A BUT!"

"Well what the problem? we could help" Zakuro said, taking a marshmallow and eating it.

" Well, i think one of those aliens likes me"

"Wait what?" Minto looked up. Zakuro choked a bit on her marshmallow. Lettuce focused more in on Kanades voice.

" Yea i saw that.." Ichigo trailed off " It was kish" this time, minto choked on her Hot chocolate

" He's over you!?" she gasped

"ya" Ichigo nodded " I told you that a week ago"

" Well i didnt care then." she said

" YAY Ichigo- onee chan is free nanoda!" Pudding cheered.

"But, i dont think it was." Kanade spoke up

"Well then Ichigo- onee chan your screwed Nanoda" Pudding sighed. Mint bursted out laughing, while Lettuce looked up from her book

"Pudding" she hissed under her breathe. Pudding shrugged

"he had black clothes on" She stated

" Thats weird, they dont own black clothes do they?" Zakuro said " Ichigo?"

" No, not that i know of." she said tapping her fingers on the cup she held " And i dont rember Kish's eyes turning a different color"

" Well, didnt they change that one time when the blue knight showed up? It was like a gravely purple and blue?" Lettuce said. she shivered

" Dont even talk about that day. that was scary." she told her " Yes, they did.. but his eyes dont turn Red."

" You're right! You're right!" Masha squeaked

" so are they like new aliens?" Mint asked

"maybe replacements" Zakuro said. dead silence.

Later that night, it was cold. everyone was sleeping easily, no problems. Except Kanade, who enjoyed to sleep, but not to dream.

_The girl who feared her own inner thoughts. _

_The girl who dared to look death in the eyes._

_the girl who hid behind a mask_

She got up, tired. she had been training every moment she could. she was exhausted, and longed for sleep. but she didnt allow it. she couldn't.

" A walk will help..." she said, she pulled on some leggings and a black skirt. she added a white tank top and a grey jacket. she slipped on her boots, and snuck away.

She looked at the sky, sitting on the bench. The light from the stars made her eyes look like a deep purple, that only made the sky seem larger. Kish sat against a tree, trying to get some rest. when he heard her voice.

" Why did this happen to me" she said quietly, his ears pricked up a little, and he opened an eye

" _everytime_ i fall for the same trick over and over again. i never learn. why can't i? its an idiotic thing to do and you only end up.. a mess in the end of it all.."

he sighed. sho she didnt want to be a mew either.

" Hey, i know your behind that tree. i can hear you breathing" She said. his cheeks flared a little as he stood up

" i have no idea what happened the other day, but it wasn't me." he stated.  
"i know," she looked at him. her eyes made his stomach fly up, as if he was free falling.

" He was to un quiet. her ruined the element of surprise. " she slightly smiled

" .. Okay.. thats... thats good." He said

" I suppose," Kanade said, looking back up at the stars.

" You dont want to be a mew either do you?" he asked her

"Hm?" she looked at him " What are you talking about?"

" You just said a bunch of stuff about how it was an idiotic thing to do.." he explained

" I said that out loud? oh.. well no." she said. he looked at her, surprised " Thats not the case, i think having this gift is a wonderful thing that makes me my own person, even more than i was before." Kish didnt expect that, and smiled a little. she actually enjoyed protecting other people.

" So.. what were you talking about then?" he asked

" Love" she whispered " Falling in love is an idiotic thing.. because you never have anyone forever.. and when you think you do, your absolutely wrong. everytime i let someone in they would just hurt me.." She muttered

"hn.." he said. there was about a paragraph of silence.

" Your right" he said

"Huh?"

" Falling in love is something stupid we all do, and will always do. but it had us learn from it in the end i guess.. " he stated " Hold on" he said, and teleported out. she was shocked, she didnt think that he would ever think like that. he was always so.. cocky. he came back, sitting next to her.

"Here," he said, giving her a cup of coffee

"Thank you," she said " How did you know carmel was my favorite?"

"Lucky guess" he shrugged. she adjusted herself, leaning a little closer

" So, tell me.. Which planet is yours?" he looked up

"hn... it should be... " he pondered then pointed above the moon " There, its kinda dim, can you see it?"

"No," she said pouting.

"here, um can i get you a little closer?" he asked

" Sure!" she beamed he stood hup, and placed her feet on his to give her more support. he wrapped a arm around her waist, and teleported. suddenly, she was so close to the sky. the moon was huge above her, it use to be so tiny, but now... wow.

"See?" he asked pointing her hand in the direction to where the star was

" Yea! i do.." she muttered

" I know its kinda small... and losing it's light." he sighed. She turned back to him, hair flying behind her and beamed.

" But thats only because its far away.. up close im sure its as bright as the moon." she said and looked back at the sky,

" I use to think they were fireflies..."

Kanade layed down, smiling. she knew he wasn't bad. she just could tell. how? she frowned.. maybe.. the way he spoke? no, he threw perverted comments at them.. His Actions? she almost snorted. maybe it was the way his eyes flickered, in a way she didnt know.

"infact.. you're eyes kinda remind me of Fireflies too,"

**extra long. just for you ;) okay. 10 more reviews and a total of 10 followers/Favorites**

**R&R!**

**Should i make a youtube to explain my story's a little more?**


	8. Cabin Fever

**Screw waiting! i'm writing anyways!**

"_Mommy.." The little girl whispered. a creepy smile flashed in the dream._

"_Please get better... Tora misses you mommy. and so do I," she said, holding her hand. a insidious giggle echoed through the room._

" _I'll see ya, kay?" she said, sitting out of the room._

" _Lets play a game!" A little voice said, excitedly,_

" _Ya! Okay, heres the rules! First one to die loses." another voice agreed_

" _Us against you!" One laughed._

" _Ready...Set.. Go!"_

_Blood was splashed against the white walls, followed by a scream. a smile_

"_You lose." _

i sat up quickly, screaming. clenching my sheets, i saw that nothing happened. It had been two weeks since i had seen any battling, which was, of course the day right after my long weeks of running around, getting groceries, making food, and -me- playing videogames with Ryou i was panting, that one was new. i sighed, and got up. For christmas, all of the mews were going to go up to the mountains.

~FlashBack~

" YAY Snow nanoda!" Pudding cheered.

"I'll have to cancel my ballet classes..." Mint sighed

" YES! I'll be free of battling giant goo monsters for two weeks!" Ichigo said, trying to spin me in a circle. um, yea no.

" Not necessary," Ryou said. everyone stopped

" What do you me by that?" I asked, a ichigo clinged to my arm.

" The cyniclons have moved up to the mountains-" Ichigo opened her mouth "- No ichigo, i dont know why." She groaned

" We think it may have something to do with Deep Blue.." Kerrichrio said, crossing his arms. (yaay he finally got a line..)

"Are you shitting me!?." I exploded " I've been working my Arse off!" i yelled, my british accent kicking in. i covered my mouth, embarrassed by it. "heh,heh.."

"YOU'RE FUC-" Ichigo started to exploded, intill i squirted her.

"Gahh!" She said falling, and hissing. " Wat the hell kanade!?"

~End of Flashback~

I changed into a black shirt, that had pockets in the front, and pulled on some grey leggings. I slipped the skirt on, and tied my combat boots. I moved my hair back a little, trying to clip it in place perfectly

"Hey" A voice said, making me jump.

" Kisshu you scared me" i muttered. looking back at him, a bobby pin in my mouth. he chuckled

"It's what i do" he looked at my suitcase " Are you going back to America?"

i shook my head " No, and this time it would be London, I go back and forth every two years or so."

he nodded " So where ya going?"

"Erm, to the mountains i think.. Ryou said we needed to go up there for a reason. i wasn't really paying attention though and kinda zoned out." i told him. a corner of his mouth was raised

"You dont like him that much do you?"

" Nah, he's kinda a creep." he looked at me in a confusing way " He texts me like every hour or so, calls me, and tracks me through my pendent apparently."

he growled a little, i shook it off though

"Thats like a fricken stalker"

"Heh ya."

"Hey Kanade-" he was interrupted by a knock.

" Kanade! Are you ready yet! Ryous getting worried!"

"Like i said, _creep_" i whispered

he chuckled,"Later kitten"

"Eh?" i asked surprised, he leaned in and kissed my cheek, and vanished. my face glew a bit, as i touched the spot. i guess he was really affectionate,

" Hey you okay?" Ichigo asked

"Did i say you could come in!?" i shouted at her 'thats not nice.' oh shit. so your back? i forgot to mention that i have a split personality, two of them. the shy bubbly me, i named her Mizu, and the cocky sarcastic one, Mizuka. together, they both kinda made me. 'yeah, and im back too, thanks for noticing.' Mizuko hissed. sorry.

"Er, no. what happened?" Ichigo asked

"Nothing im fine," i said, putting the bobby pin in.

"Letsgoo!" i cheered

"Are we there yet nanoda!?" Pudding jumped up and down in her seat, holding on to Kerrichrios.  
" No, not yet pudding" he chuckled.

" How much longer!?" she whined

"About two hours" Ryou said, flipping through a book

fifteen minutes later she asked again

" Nope" kerrichrio said

"UGH!" she groaned " Why can't we just get Taru -Taru to teleport us there Nanoda!?"

"Because he's the enemy," Ryou sighed

i had fell asleep, again, fearing what i may see.

_your turn Kanade! _

i felt a strong gust of wind being shoved down my body making me fell succicated. my body was shaking, i couldn't move, speak, or even speak. i managed a little groan, making Ichigo touch my shoulder

"Kanade?"

She didnt get the message! i just needed something! Anything! fresh air! hell i dont know a reeses cup!? (...i make my O.C's go through alot of pain...) the car suddenly parked out front off a gas station

"Yay We're here Nanoda!"

" Damn it Pudding no!" Ryou shouted,

~~

we all sat in the cabain, talking about how we would decorate, when Masha flew up to Ichigo

" Alien Alert! Alien Alert!" it squeaked

"Your kidding me. i jist sat down" Mint complained. Ichigo anger marked

"You've been sitting there for twenty minutes. "

"Same thing," she snapped. they all rushed out of the house, transformed, as i followed behind much slower.

"Ey! the mews are here!" Taruto cackled. Pai rolled his eyes, hovering over some kind of huge wolf thing, standing on its feet.

" Good, now we won't get bored," Kish said, and laid his eyes on me. his golden eyes of mischievous, an unknown danger. it sent adrenaline in my veins by just looking at his fiery, passionate gaze. Bad Kanade! You dont believe in love!

"Attack!" Taruto spat, the thing roared, and began to slash the snow with its sharp claws.

I changed my weapon into two Kanata's. they both had a thin black lace tied on the sword.

"Ribbon Music Soul!" i attacked the thing. fierce colors of everything came out of my sword and began to scratch the thing. it got really pissed then and actually hit me. yup. the bitch hit me! i fell back into the snow. and thats when i felt it again. i gasped for air. why did this keep happening!?

"Kanade Nanoda!" Pudding yelled, seeing my state. i opened my eyes to see everyone fighting. Lettuce looked at me worried, Minto was wide eyed, and ichigo was in the middle of attacking the thing. Kish was looking at me, worried. Pai looked shocked and curious, and tart was laughing at Ichigo falling on the ground. i sat up, and flung myself from floor. i looked around, and saw a patch of woods. at speed i didnt knew i had, and i ran into the woods at inhumanly speed.

i skidded to a stop, seeing things moving behind trees. my breathing slowed. i listened intently, and a twig behind me snapped, and i turned so quick i fell onto the ground. a child's giggle echoed through out my head,

"Get out!" i screeched at it

'**You're such a fool Kanade' **

the voice wasn't mine, Mizu's or Muzikos. i froze

"Who-Who are you!?"

'**Why would i tell you that? it would ruin the fun'**

" What do you want, " i panted.

'**freedom'**

"Then leave me alone!" just then, a tree in-front of me, had a strange looking shadow. a small silhouette of a little girl stepped out. i got up, leaning against a tree. it reached its hand to me, i stared at it. through tiny lines, i indicated was hair, two familiar bright blue eyes looked up at me.

"A-are you deep blue.." i muttered

'**good guess' **

" No! i won't let you! you'll kill this world you sick bastard!" i said, leaning closer to the tree.

'**i just want to leave'**

eh?

' **I've been through so much pain, waiting to be saved, but those fools have done nothing. i want to leave. i want to sleep.'**

i looked at the figure, i wasn't sure, but i felt pity. maybe we had things in common. i reached my hand out, and touched the shadow. i heard a giggle. my eyes widened as i felt an explosion inside of me. i screamed in pain, falling to the ground, i couldn't breathe. i couldn't move. i didnt feel anything. everything was quiet. i felt sleepy as i lifted my head up to see the alien.

a little girls face smirked down at me, eyes blood red. hair white as snow. she snickered, and vanished. it was quiet as i fell to my side, blood trickling out of one side of my mouth. my ears rang from the silence.

*_what would it take, for things to be quiet? Quiet like the snow*_

_thump... thump... thump..._

i could feel the blood racing through my head, and hear my heart pounding. my body sucked in oxygen, as i coughed my lungs out. its an expression.

"Kanade!" i sat up, to see the ews looking for me. i got up and started to run deeper into the woods. i made a stupid mistake! Ugh! i was such a dumbass!I could have just put the world to an end for all i know! i felt ters rim in my eyes, threatening to fall. then i bumped into someone. i looked up

"Kanade?" Kish asked, " What happened?" no no no no! no one ever saw me cry._ever. _ i couldn't do anything. i just stared at him as a tear fell down my cheek. and then totally lost it. i buried my face in my hands from embarrassments. i felt Kish pull me to him, one hand around my back, the other one holding my head. he was warm, it made my skin tingle in so many ways possible. after a while, i had calmed down, leaning on him. i was so tired. i wanted to sleep.

*_sing me to sleep. sing me to sleep. im tired, and i, want to go to bed, sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep. and then leave me alone, dont try to wake me in the morning, because i will be gone.*_

The soft sound of the song, filled the silence in my head, and i felt safer. Kish then parted some space from us. i looked up at him. he held my chin, his face a little red from the cold. i think.

"Kish what are you..." i trailed off as he leaned in closer and closer. i sucked in a breath and closed my eyes, waiting for my first kiss to be stolen.

"Kanade!" it was close, and he pulled back and teleported out. at this point, i was back to my regular form.

"jerk" i groaned, seeing that my clothes had gotten wet. I heard some one skit to me, and slide down the slope

"What happened!?" ryou asked me, worried.

" I-"

"Kanade! What happened!?" Ichigo hugged me

" Kanade? my door creaked open. i sat up

"Yea?" i asked. Pudding walked in, rubbin an eye

"I'm cold.. can i sleep with you Nanoda?" she whispered. i smiled.

" Come on sweetie, " i scooted over opening some blanket. she climbed in, a small ragged bunny in her arms, she cuddled up to me.

" You're okay right Onee-chan?" she asked me,

"Yeah..I'm okay.." i said stroking some hair from her eyes. she reached out, and touched my small locket.

" My mom had one just like this..." She uttered, and looked up at me. i scooted down

"Hey.." i said, moving some hair from her eyes " You know what? how about i sing to you? would that help?" she smiled up at me

"Thank you big sister" she said, then blushed. i chuckled,

" It's okay Purin," i told her " i dont mind."

she grinned. i moved her closer to me, so i was spooning her. i really didnt know what to sing to her, but i sang something. i had uttered/sung the words to 'Lips of an Angel' she was out soon. i looked out my window.

" Yea... I hope i'm okay too..."

**Pudding and Kanade's relationship is growing stronger, Pudding even called her 'Big Sister' So, someone or thing just did something to Kanade, but i dont think Deep Blue is a little girl. something else has to be going on..**


	9. Authors note

**Kanade : Hey guys, um thanks for all the comments we've been getting. but, really? grammer? Blackberrz is trying her best here, and she doesn't have much time anymore. She has alot of projects due soon. a english power point on friday, a religion assignment also due on friday. and a chemistry test! she may be in middle school, but shes learning high school stuff, and she isn't even in the smart group!**

**Me : Kanade shut up for a sec. im sorry guys, i have a lot piled on me. im sorry, but if i dont put a little ~ thing at something, and it's a time skip, at least have common sense and deal with it. Plus, i've read fanfictions with pretty bad grammar, but no one says anything, so, does it really matter/ i love the fact you care, but it gets me mad, cause i spend alot of my free time on this stuff. **


End file.
